


The Happiest Place on Earth

by freckledandspectacled



Series: Prompt List #1 [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Disney, Disney Movies, Disney World & Disneyland, Engagement, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, The Things They Do For Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: 38. “I can’t believe you don’t like Disney movies”





	The Happiest Place on Earth

When Oswald suggested spending their vacation time at Disney World, Edward had happily agreed. Oswald was pleased with his selection, where better to propose to the love of his life than the happiest place on earth?

Yet during their stay in the park, it soon became clear to Oswald that Edward was not as informed on Disney as he’d expected. Edward asked him far too many questions about the names and stories of _classic_ characters. The only character he seemed to recognize was Mickey Mouse, because, as Edward stated, ‘My uncle bought me a mouse pad with him on it when I was ten. His name is Mickey _Mouse_? Seems a little on the nose.’

If Edward knew nothing about Disney, could this place really be as magical for him as it was for Oswald? Did it even mean the same thing? Oswald couldn’t propose to him _here_ , not when Edward couldn’t appreciate the gesture to the same degree that it meant to Oswald. It was only when Edward curiously asked him whether there was a Disney movie with two princes that Oswald finally snapped.

“I can’t believe you don’t like Disney movies!” Several park goers stopped and stared at them with growing horror. A small child that had been eyeing Edward— most likely working up the courage to ask him if he was Peter Pan, as had five other children so far— averted her eyes and clutched at her mother.

“I’ve just never seen any,” Edward said. “It’s not like I don’t like them.” Someone in the crowd to their left actually _gasped_.

“You should have told me,” Oswald said, “I would have taken you somewhere else.” _Would have_ proposed _somewhere else._

“I still really like it here, it’s _very_ interesting,” Edward insisted. “So many sights and sounds and smells… I don’t think we could have gotten any farther away from Gotham in spirit than by coming here.”

“Still, I feel like you’re not getting as much out of it as I am,” Oswald groused. He’d seen _every_ Disney movie at least twice. Even the lesser known ones. Gertrude was a big fan, and therefore Oswald was as well. Edward shifted on his feet uncomfortably, and took Oswald’s hand.

“Trust me, I am. I’ve never been to a place like this before.” That just made Oswald _sad_ , on top of his guilt. “Come on, I want to look around more.”

***

“Oswald,” Edward said, shaking him awake the next morning. “Oswald, come on, we’re going to miss breakfast.” Oswald groaned. They’d walked around all day yesterday and his leg was _killing_ him. At least they’d stayed in one place to watch the fireworks. Edward crawled over him on the bed, pulling the covers from his face and kissing his cheek.

“Come on,” Edward insisted, “I have a surprise for you.” Oswald grudgingly rolled over, letting Edward pull the covers off him and straddle his lap.

“Alright, so I didn’t sleep last night—”

“Edward,” Oswald warned. There had better be a good reason for Edward pulling an all-nighter while they were on _vacation_. A damn good one.

“ _Because_ I was watching Disney movies. I saw Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, the Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, and I started Peter Pan on a whim but ran out of time. I see the resemblance, though.” Edward paused briefly for air.

“Anyways, you can’t say I don’t like Disney movies anymore because I saw some, and I liked them. I am now getting the true Disney experience, and you don’t have to fret over it any more. If anything, I’m getting an even _better_ one. I mean, how often does someone get to watch their first Disney movie while staying in an expensive castle resort _at_ Disney?” Oswald was touched beyond words. Edward had stayed up all night when he was supposed to be _relaxing_ , all to assuage Oswald’s guilt so he could truly enjoy their time here together. Oswald couldn’t wait to make this man his husband. He wondered why he had waited to come here at all, when just being with Edward could make any place perfect. He kissed Edward, trying to pour all his love and gratitude into it. 

“Get dressed,” Oswald said once they parted. “Wear the suit I brought for you.”

“Okay…” Edward said, a little dazed from the kiss. He smiled unsurely, planting one last sweet, brief kiss on Oswald’s lips before climbing out of his lap. Oswald very nearly melted. He launched out of the bed and dressed in record time, checking his hair and make-up three times in the mirror. His current appearance was going to be forever immortalized in photos, so he had better look good. Oswald checked to see if the ring was still in his pocket for the hundredth time.

“How much coffee have you had?” Oswald asked him, stepping back into the hotel room. Had Edward really stayed up all night watching Disney movies for no reason other than to make him happy? He needed to propose _immediately_. 

“Too much,” Edward admitted. “Are we getting breakfast?” 

“No,” Oswald said, “Come with me.”

It wasn’t far at all to get to Cinderella’s castle, where Oswald flagged down a Disney photographer.

“I’m going to need you to get this,” he told him, bringing Edward toward the castle until they were centered in front of it. Edward stared at the photographer in confusion, then at Oswald, brows furrowed as he tried to piece together what Oswald was up to. 

“Edward,” Oswald began, already feeling tears in his eyes. He almost couldn’t believe he was going to get to say this to the one true love of his life, in the place he’d always dreamed of doing it. Of course, now he knew that it wasn’t the place that mattered at all. 

“I don’t know why I waited so long to do this. I know now that the happiest place on earth is anywhere I’m with you.” He took a small black box from his pocket, getting down on one knee. Edward gasped and crossed both hands over his mouth, watching Oswald with wide brown eyes.

“Marry me,” Oswald said, popping the box open to reveal a diamond engagement ring, the stone a faint purple in color. 

“Yes,” Edward whispered, taking his hands away from his mouth and nodding furiously. He gave Oswald his hand, letting him slip the ring onto his finger. Oswald stood, Edward placing both hands on his face as he rose and eagerly bending to kiss him. Distantly, they registered the clapping and cheers of the crowd that had formed around them, snapping photos. Edward tilted his head and wrapped his arms around Oswald’s shoulders, encouraging Oswald to deepen the kiss. Oswald couldn’t help himself, taking his time before breaking away from Edward’s lips and resting their foreheads together, dizzy from the kiss and the knowledge that Edward was now his _fiancé_. He paused a moment to get his bearings and then lifted Edward by the waist, twirling him, both men positively _giddy_ with joy. Edward laughed, kissing him again once his feet were firmly back on the ground. 

“I love you,” Edward said, and Oswald wiped away the tears shining on his face with the pads of his thumbs. “Thank you.”

“I love you too,” Oswald said, pulling him into a hug. 

“We’re going to get _married_ ,” Edward said, pressing his face into the crook of Oswald’s neck. 

“We’re going to get married.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe Disney is gay culture now. The things these two do for love... Oswald walked all day and Edward stayed up all night <3


End file.
